trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trolls
*''For the Species of the same name, see Trolls (species)'' Trolls is an 2016 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy film based on the dolls of the same name by Thomas Dam. It is being directed by Mike Mitchell and co-directed by Walt Dohrn, produced by Gina Shay, and written by Jonathan Aibel, Glenn Berger, and Erica Rivinoja. The film stars Anna Kendrick, Justin Timberlake, Zooey Deschanel, Christine Baranski, Christopher Mintz-Plasse, Russell Brand, Jeffrey Tambor and James Corden. It revolves around two trolls on a quest to save their village from destruction by Bergens. Produced as the 33rd animated feature by DreamWorks Animation, the film was released on November 4, 2016, by 20th Century Fox. A sequel, Trolls World Tour, is scheduled to be released on April 17, 2020. Plot The Trolls are small colorful creatures who live in an almost perpetual state of happiness, singing, dancing, hugging, and having fun all day. However, they are discovered by the Bergens, large ugly miserable creatures, who can only feel happy by eating a Troll. The Bergens imprison the trolls and eat them every year on a special occasion, called Trollstice (a pun on solstice). The Trolls, led by their king, King Peppy, with his baby daughter, Princess Poppy, escape through tunnels on the day of Trollstice, when Prince Gristle Jr. was going to eat his first Troll. Enraged, Gristle Jr.’s father King Gristle Sr. banishes his Chef, who was in charge of preparing for Trollstice. Chef promises to leave and find the Trolls herself. 20 years later, the now-adult Poppy throws a big party to celebrate the Trolls' escape, despite the warnings of the over-cautious and egotistical gray troll, Branch, that loud parties will attract the Bergens. A "Zen" troll named Creek, who is Poppy's crush, arrives and tells Branch to start being happy instead of being grumpy; Branch refuses. At the party, Branch's warnings come true, when Chef sees the fireworks and kidnaps Poppy's friends Guy Diamond, Biggie with Mr. Dinkles, Fuzzbert, Smidge, Satin with Chenille, DJ Suki, and Cooper, along with Creek, despite Poppy trying to rescue him and King Peppy. Chef then takes the kidnapped Trolls back to Bergen Town, while secretly plotting to overthrow its monarchy as revenge for her exile. Alone inside the bunker, Branch looks at a bunch of homemade party invitations, indicating that he appreciates Poppy's offers of friendship, that he have an unrequited love for her, and that internally would like to have fun with the rest of the trolls. Meanwhile, Poppy goes on a rescue mission alone, as no other troll is willing to venture to Bergen Town, including Branch. But later on, when Poppy gets into trouble, she is saved by Branch, who thinks she will not make it if she goes alone. Once inside the Bergen king's castle, Poppy and Branch witness Creek get eaten by the now-King Gristle Jr., but Poppy remains hopeful that Creek survived. Poppy and Branch find the rest of the captured Trolls being guarded by a scullery maid named Bridget (perjoratively called "Idget" by Chef). Poppy discovers that Bridget is secretly in love with King Gristle Jr. and offers to help her get a date with the king while trying to confirm if Creek is alive. While setting Bridget up for the date with a musical number, Branch refuses to sing and triggers an argument with Poppy, revealing that, as a child, his grandmother was captured and got eaten while trying to save him, because his singing compromised his location to Chef. Branch's complete guilt over his grandmother's death caused his color to turn from blue to gray. After Poppy comforts him with a hug, Branch decides to help Bridget and the trolls, though he still refuses to sing. Bridget, disguised under the name of "Lady Glittersparkles" gets her date with Gristle Jr. at a roller rink and arcade restaurant and Gristle Jr. asks her to be his "plus one" at Trollstice. Poppy notices Creek being held captive inside the jewel adorning the king's mantle. Having helped Bridget, the Trolls attempt to rescue Creek from Gristle's room and steal his jewel but discover that it is empty. The Trolls are then captured by Chef, and Poppy gets shocked to discover that Creek sold them out to the Bergens to spare himself from being eaten. Creek lures out every troll from Troll Village (via Poppy's cowbell) and they are captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks. With all the Trolls captured, thrown into a pot, and soon to be eaten, a heartbroken Poppy becomes sad and falls into despair after she had been betrayed by her crush, and loses hope as she and all the other Trolls turn gray. Branch, even though he is gray, tries to sing "True Colors" for Poppy to cheer her up, and also confesses his love for her. Poppy, after regaining her colors and realizing she has fallen in love with Branch, returns his feelings, and they both end up restoring all the trolls' colors including Branch's. Bridget saves the trolls, willing to sacrifice herself. Poppy cannot bring herself to abandon Bridget after her sacrifice that is sure to doom her life, and with Branch and her friends, shows the Bergens that Bridget is Lady Glittersparkles and that it is not necessary to eat Trolls to be happy, and they too, can find happiness within themselves. The vengeful Chef refuses to accept the peace and tries to kill the Trolls, but is knocked into a serving cart that is sent rolling out of Bergen Town. Chef is set on fire with Creek, who was still in her pouch. Both species celebrate, bringing new life to the town and renewing the life of the troll tree. Poppy is then declared queen of the Trolls, and Poppy and Branch start a romantic relationship and share a hug. In a mid-credits scene, Chef and Creek's cart stops rolling. Chef prepares to eat Creek herself, but they soon find out they are on top of a monster, who opens his mouth and eats them both. Cast Trolls * Anna Kendrick as Poppy, the main protagonist, princess & later queen of the Trolls, Keith, and "Anxious child", two minor characters. ** Iris Dohrn as Baby Poppy * Justin Timberlake as Branch, an over-cautious pessimist Troll survivalist. ** Liam Henry as Young Branch * Jeffrey Tambor as King Peppy * Russell Brand as Creek * Gwen Stefani as DJ Suki * James Corden as Biggie * Aino Jawo as Satin * Caroline Hjelt as Chenille * Ron Funches as Cooper * Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond * Walt Dohrn as Smidge, Fuzzbert, Mr. Dinkles, Karma, and Cloud Guy * Quvenzhané Wallis as Harper * Ricky Dillon as Aspen Heitz * Meg DeAngelis as Moxie Dewdrop * Kandee Johnson as Mandy Sparkledust * GloZell Lyneette Simon as Grandma Rosiepuff Bergens * Zooey Deschanel as Bridget * Christine Baranski as Chef * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as King Gristle Jr. * John Cleese as King Gristle Sr. * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Prince Gristle * Curtis Stone as Todd * Rhys Darby as Bibbly Other * Mike Mitchell as Barnebis Production On June 23, 2010, DreamWorks Animation announced plans to create a film based on the toys, under the direction of Tim Hill. The brother–sister writing team of Adam Wilson and Melanie Wilson LaBracio were set to write the screenplay, and Dannie Festa of Festa Entertainment to executive produce. In June 2012, it was reported that Chloë Grace Moretz will voice the female lead, while the role of the male lead, Masklin, had been offered to Jason Schwartzman.19 In September 2012, 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Animation announced that the film with the working title Trolls would be released on June 5, 2015, with Anand Tucker set to direct the film, written by Wallace Wollodarsky and Maya Forbes. Moretz and Schwartzman have also been confirmed to lend their voices. Peter Ramsey, the director of Rise of the Guardians, said that Trolls would be partially based on a Terry Pratchett novel. Director Mike Mitchell and co-director Walt Dohrn presented footage from the film at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con International. By April 2013, DreamWorks Animation had acquired the intellectual property for the Trolls franchise from the Dam Family and Dam Things. Having "big plans for the franchise," DreamWorks Animation became the exclusive worldwide licensor of the merchandise rights, except for Scandinavia, where Dam Things remains the licensor.21 In May 2013, the film was pushed back for a year to November 4, 2016. The same month, DreamWorks Animation announced that Mike Mitchell and Erica Rivinoja has been hired as a director and screenplay writer to "reimagine" the film as a musical comedy, which will present the origin of the Trolls' colorful hair.1 On June 16, 2014, Anna Kendrick joined the cast to voice Poppy, a princess.7 On September 15, 2015, Deadline.com reported that Justin Timberlake will voice a character named Branch.5 The full cast announced their respective roles via announcements on Twitter on January 6, 2016.23On January 28, 2016, a teaser trailer was released on YouTube.24 On June 29, 2016, the film's first trailer was released online. Trolls was released on Digital HD on January 24, 2017, and on DVD and Blu-ray on February 7, 2017. Music Timberlake serves as an executive producer for the film's music, and released the original song "Can't Stop the Feeling!" on May 6, 2016.26 The song reached No. 1 in 16 countries, including the United States and Canada. He has also confirmed that Ariana Grande and Gwen Stefani will contribute to the soundtrack. Song List The following songs appear in the movie and related media either in full or partial. *Celebration *Dream A Little Dream Of Me *Clint Eastwood *The Fakeover *Total Eclipse of the Heart *Theme from a Summer Place *I Feel Love Soundtrack thumb|right|Trolls soundtrack cover #Hair Up - Justin Timberlake, Gwen Stefani and Ron Funches #CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! - Justin Timberlake #Move Your Feet / D.A.N.C.E. / It's A Sunshine Day - Anna Kendrick, Gwen Stefani, James Corden, Ron Funches, Walt Dohrn, Caroline Hjelt, Aino Jawo, Kunal Nayyar #Get Back Up Again - Anna Kendrick #Sound of Silence - Anna Kendrick #Hello - Zooey Deschanel #I'm Coming Out / Mo' Money Mo' Problems- Zooey Deschanel, Anna Kendrick, Gwen Stefani, James Corden, Ron Funches, Walt Dohrn, Caroline Hjelt, Aino Jawo, Kunal Nayyar #They Don't Know - Ariana Grande #True Colors - (Film Version) - Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake #CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! (Film Version) - Zooey Deschanel, Anna Kendrick, Gwen Stefani, James Corden, Ron Funches, Walt Dohrn, Caroline Hjelt, Aino Jawo, Kunal Nayyar, Justin Timberlake #September - Justin Timberlake, Anna Kendrick and Earth, Wind & Fire #What U Workin' With? - Gwen Stefani and Justin Timberlake #True Colors - Anna Kendrick and Justin Timberlake Cut *Bringing Back Happy Related Media Follow Your Art Follow Your Art was a prequel book released for Trolls by Scholastic, the protagonist of this book is Harper.The book is narrated from a 1st person point of view by both her and Poppy. The Art of the Trolls The Art of the Trolls is a book showing the various concepts of the Trolls films, including details of influences."The Art of the Trolls", ISBN no.;9781785653025 Troll 2 Troll Troll 2 Troll is a short 6-episode series that features Branch and Poppy debating about various topics. Ultimately the debate derails due to their different personalities. The shorts were released as promotion for the Movie. Trolls Holiday Trolls Holiday is an half-hour christmas TV special featuring the returning characters (except DJ Suki, Creek & King Peppy) from the animated movie, Trolls. It premiered on November 24, 2017 on NBC. Trolls The Beat Goes On! Trolls: The Beat Goes On! is a tie-in series based on the film that features the Trolls every day lives. As of November 22, 2019, 8 seasons have been streamed on Netflix. Books A number of adaptations of this storyline were written by David Lewman, including Trolls: The Junior Novelization. Other books include years 2017 and 2018 of the Trolls Annual, Out of Branch's Bunker which is a retelling from Branch's point of view and a Treasure Trove Story of the film. Trivia *In the trailers, Branch is seen performing "Can't Stop the Feeling!" with the other Trolls, for some reason he still has his Grey colouring. This was most likely done to avoid spoilers. *Unlike many other toylines that have been revamped from older decades such as My Little Pony or Transformers, the Trolls franchise has had virtually no past references to go by. The only other major project for the toyline was the animation The Magic Trolls and the Troll Warriors. There are, however, many similarities between the plot of Trolls and the animation. According to The Art of the Trolls, the lack of a background or story for the Trolls actually gave them a lot of room to work with. Taglines Video Trailers TROLLS - Official Trailer -1 DreamWorks' TROLLS - Official HD Trailer -1 - 2016 DreamWorks' Trolls - Official HD Trailer -2 - 2016 Behind the Scenes Go Behind the Scenes of Trolls (2016) Deleted Scenes DELETED SCENE The Fashion Twins presented by Toys R Us TROLLS References pl:Trolle (film) Category:Movies